


This too shall pass

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Маленький мальчик-повелитель больших чудовищ. Бронированный мотылёк. Самая редкая жемчужина, которая достанется лишь тому, кто выпьет всю соль моря.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	This too shall pass

**Author's Note:**

> Абракебабра вырвалась за пределы Ирландии: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MW0Hlw9ycD0

Какой-то омерзительный звук саморезом ввинтился в висок, методично прокручивая мозг до состояния фарша и оставляя после себя гулкое эхо. Рэй с трудом разлепил тяжёлые веки и в первое мгновение не понял, где находится. Судя по ощущением это было как минимум чистилище, а будущее сулило только ещё более страшные муки. Через несколько секунд он проморгался и опознал потолок собственной спальни, сейчас плывущий противными чёрно-красными пятнами. Адская какофония, в которой теперь с трудом угадывался звук дверного звонка, не прекращала терзать его голову с одинаковым интервалом времени, словно кто-то стоял по ту сторону с блядским секундомером. Рэй перекатился на бок и сполз с кровати, тут же ухватившись за тумбочку и сшибая на пол всё, что на ней стояло. Ворс персидского ковра безразлично проглотил грохот.

\- Так, - зачем-то скомандовал Смит сам себе, видимо, для создания ощущения контроля над ситуацией, - Ладно.  
Тело не собиралось принимать весь этот пиздёж за чистую монету и продолжало жить собственной жизнью, радуясь внезапному брекзиту. Руки тряслись, особенно правая. Она вообще ощущалась как-то странно. Будто кто-то наспех пришил её не тем концом. Ебучий визитёр не оставлял попыток проникнуть в его жилище и продолжал наяривать в звонок, который Рэй поклялся себе вырвать голыми руками ко всем хуям. От напряжения он покрылся липким потом, желудок скрутило в спазме.

\- Вот же блять, - выдавил он. Звонок затих. Наверное гость наконец-то понял, что на чашечку эрл-грея здесь рассчитывать не стоит. Кто вообще приходит вот так, без предупреждения? Только если эта рептилия Флэтчер снова приползла пошуршать в уголке. А всё потому что он, Рэй, слишком добрый: отпустил языкастую игуану на волю, наивно полагая, что она сгинет где-то в тёмных лесах и болотных топях, то есть, в своей естественной среде обитания. «Нужно налить воды», - Смит дал себе очередной приказ. Соединённые штаты его тела продолжали гордо соблюдать автономию. С трудом получилось оттолкнуться от тумбочки и принять более-менее вертикальное положение. Не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как откуда-то снизу понеслась бодрая зубодробительная мелодия под аккомпанемент не менее зубодробительной вибрации.

\- Твою мать, - процедил Рэй и послал звонившего по известному маршруту. Но тот не собирался так просто униматься и продолжал слушать гудки с тем же упорством маньяка, с которым кто-то только что ломился в его дверь, - Да сколько мож… Блять! – в и без того раскалывающейся на части голове ракетой земля-земля взорвалась догадка: «Ведь это может быть Микки!». «Пиздец!» - взвилось следом в воспалённом сознании ядерным грибом.

Сколько сейчас времени?? Какой вообще день? Сколько он продрых? Нужно куда-то ехать? Он ведь должен был отзвониться? После вчерашнего! А вчера… Он проебался? Наверняка проебался! Блять-блять-блять!!!

Рэй упал на колени с грацией мешка картошки, нерасторопно выставив перед собой руки как заевшее шасси у ржавого, списанного в расход Боинга. Правое плечо прошило резкой болью, она стремительно пронеслась к локтю, отозвалась в запястье и обратной волной откатилась в позвоночник, так, что протрясло до самого копчика. Рэй скривился и с силой сжал челюсти, заскрипев зубами. Телефон как-то отчаянно захлебнулся жизнерадостной мелодией, которую определённо стоило сменить, и замолчал. В свете последних озарений повисшая долгожданная тишина совсем не радовала. Рэй принялся шарить руками по ковру. В полутьме спальни да ещё и без очков видно было чуть больше, чем нихуя. Можно было бы включить ночник, если бы он не валялся теперь где-то здесь же, вместе с очками и телефоном, словно ковёр сожрал их буквально. Смит всё так же, на четвереньках заполз за тумбочку, и в эту же секунду его ослепило самым чётким и ярким, по заверению производителя, дисплеем.  
Он трясущейся рукой схватил телефон, норовящий выскользнуть из мокрых от испарины пальцев, и поднёс его к самому носу. Сердце ухало где-то в горле на пару с желудком: сейчас Микки покажет ему небо в алмазах без предварительных ласк. Рэй замер. Моргнул раз, другой. Привычно мелко задёргалось веко. «Тренер» - гласила плывущая на самом чётком и ярком дисплее надпись. В голове воцарился полный вакуум. Трясущимся пальцем Рэй нажал на приём и, старательно напрягая голосовые связки в попытке звучать как всегда серьёзно и собранно, ответил:

\- Слушаю, - вышло скорее так, будто его в этот самый момент кто-то топил в Темзе.  
\- Где ты? – Тренер на слух казался обеспокоенным. У них забита стрелка? Какие-то дела? Внеочередной отлов Флэтчера? Память не подкидывала никаких подсказок, - Рэй?  
\- Да.  
\- Я спрашиваю: где ты? У тебя всё в порядке? Ты попросил приехать, но дома у тебя никого.  
\- Я попросил?  
\- Да. Ты написал, что умираешь. Я тебе писал, звонил, ты ноль на массу. Ну я и приехал, подумал, мало ли ты действительно... Что-то случилось?  
\- Так это ты насиловал звонок? - Рэй принялся тереть переносицу.  
\- Это у тебя приколы такие?  
\- Я сейчас открою. Я… спал.  
В динамике послышался тяжёлый вздох:  
\- Ну валяй.  
\- Да. Сейчас.

Это ещё что за артхаус, мать его? Откуда здесь взялся Тренер? Ведь он писал… Не может такого быть! Рэй трясущимися руками полез в чаты. «Тренер» висел в самом верху.  
«Ты здесь??» - крикнуло последнее сообщение, полученное час назад.  
«Ты в порядке?»  
«Я доберусь не раньше чем часа через 2»  
И вот оно, послание, которое он отправлял Банни. Вернее, считал, что пишет Банни: «Заедь плз ко мне срочно очень плохо» и дальше: «Купи плз аспирин или что-то я сейчас сдохну». Два часа назад. Мозг со скрежетом стал подгружать оперативную память: Банни же его и привёз домой.

_\- Посмотреть, что с рукой, босс?  
\- Порядок, оклемаюсь.  
\- Выглядите неважно._

Вот он выпроваживает подручного, у которого так некстати взыграл материнский инстинкт. Его морозит, рука болит, голова плывёт всё сильнее.  
Пришлось просидеть в холодильнике в грёбаной китайской забегаловке битый час, прежде чем подъехали парни. Имя Рэймонд Смит почему-то ничего не говорило новому наследничку бизнеса Лорда Джорджа.

Рэй весь день занимался новой фермой, оценивал фронт работ, составлял сметы, потом торчал в земельном комитете, обхаживая очередного индюка-чинушу, и напоследок надеялся быстренько заскочить в чайную, решить пару мелких вопросов. Микки попросил утрясти дело побыстрей, и он конечно же воспринял указание буквально. Тем более, что новая верхушка лапшичного-улунного бизнеса казалась очень даже сговорчивой. Группу поддержки Рэй решил не дёргать с дела, на которое сам же отправил. Пулемёт тоже не прихватил и ограничился только старым добрым USP, рассчитывая на цивилизованный диалог тет-а-тет.

Вот только закончился цивилизованный диалог в морозильной камере два на два метра, куда его сгрузили словно какой-нибудь корнеплод, предварительно приложив головой о красивый такой, раритетный столик из цельного куска нефрита. Тогда же треснули очки, впившись в переносицу, а заодно, кажется, дал трещину и сам череп. Рэй, конечно, не собирался оставлять это просто так и вытянул из кобуры уютно пригревшийся там пистолет, но явно не рассчитал соотношение сил, да и прицел после лобового столкновения с глыбой камня малость сбился.

Поначалу в морозильнике ему даже понравилось, он приложил к гудящей голове пакет с тигровыми креветками и вполне комфортно устроился в углу на собственном плаще. Однако постепенно он начал проникаться всё большим сочувствием к Аслану, который недавно гостил у него в окружении стейков и брокколи. А ещё старался не думать, какие деликатесы здесь могут хранится помимо морепродуктов.

В таком виде Банни и обнаружил начальника: синего, с расквашенным носом, в треснутых очках и с пакетом ебучих креветок на голове. Следовало признать, что их представления о цивилизованном диалоге с китайской стороной несколько различались. Социальное положение, должность консильери и хорошие манеры здесь явно не добавляли баллов. Гораздо большее впечатление на партнёров по переговорам произвела дюжина хмурых бритоголовых мужиков с арсеналом десантного батальона. Как они выбирались из Чайна-тауна Рэй помнил смутно, неоновые вывески выжигали глаза, а от запахов местной кухни не хотелось жить.

\- Ну-ну, босс, ничего, это бывает, - тяжёлая ладонь Банни мягко похлопывала его по плечу, пока он в какой-то подворотне методично заблёвывал свои дорогущие ботинки из телячьей кожи и плащ от Барберри, который потом в этой подворотне и останется. А это, между прочим, была капсульная коллекция. Да ещё с подгонкой по индивидуальным меркам! Он идеально сочетался с этим шарфом. Кстати, где его шарф? Это же ебучий Ральф Лорен! Стопроцентный кашемир! Подарок Розалинд, на минуточку. Остался валяться где-то на полу в этой рыгаловке! - Приложили Вас там нехило.

Рэй готов был поклясться, что видел крысу размером с собаку, и её глаза, горевшие адским пламенем, просвечивали его насквозь подобно рентгеновскому лучу. В таком антураже прекратить блевать так просто не получалось, поэтому он ещё добрых десять минут корчился словно кот, обожравшийся шерсти, в ожидании, что сейчас расстанется с собственной душой. Мокрая от испарины рубашка противно липла к телу, его трясло, колотило и штормило.

\- Попейте минералочки, полегчает, - Банни заботливо открутил крышку от бутылки Эвиана. Рэй ухватил её трясущейся рукой и большую часть благополучно вылил на себя.  
\- Вот так, тихонечко, - здоровяк усадил непутёвое начальство на пассажирское сиденье его же собственного Рендж Ровера словно немощную старушку и заботливо пристегнул ремнём безопасности. Даже Елизавета рулит сама! - Сейчас поедем домой.  
\- Спасибо, Банни, - сказал Рэй от всей души, которую едва не выблевал на китайских задворках, и серьёзно посмотрел в добрые, лучащиеся заботой глаза напротив, - Я тебе этого не забуду.  
\- Да ладно Вам, босс, - помощник улыбнулся, поворачивая ключ в зажигании, - Тренеру спасибо, - вот оно! Тогда, в машине, Рэй уже практически не распознавал речь и отключился, ухнув в какой-то тёмный колодец, едва они тронулись с места.

Потом, уже дома, собрав всю щепотку оставшихся сил в кулак, он попытался убедить Банни, что справится сам и помощь ему не требуется. Снова проблевался, долго чистил зубы и давился Листерином, едва не утонул в душевой кабине, вылив на себя чуть ли не целую бутылку шампуня в попытке смыть всё пережитое, заглотил первую попавшуюся таблетку, которую смог найти (вполне вероятно, антигистаминное) и решил, что крепкий сон быстренько поставит его на ноги. Уже вновь балансируя на грани сознания, он вдруг расслышал эту фразу Банни про Тренера. В трещащей голове что-то беспокойно завозилось, он нашарил телефон и даже открыл короткую переписку с папашей клетчатых полудурков, но потом как-то резко осознал, что утро вечера мудренее, особенно когда не факт, что утро вообще наступит, грохнул телефон на тумбочку и отключился.

Проснулся Рэй от того, что как-то неудачно лёг на больную руку. Собственно, тогда-то он и понял, что с ней что-то не так, причём капитально. Тут же оказалось, что голова стойко намерена расколоться на миллион мелких осколков, а его кровать на бешеной скорости несётся куда-то в межгалактическом пространстве. Вчерашние файлы открывались со скрипом, поэтому он почти не глядя набрал Банни, вернее, как он думал, Банни, сообщение и его тут же унесло куда-то дальше по стар треку в пучину боли и страданий.

Вот это грёбаный плот твист! С кряхтением цепляясь за кровать и тумбочку, Рэй поднялся и поковылял в холл. Очки он так и не нашёл, лезть за запасными было выше его сил, к тому же углы и косяки, в которые он с переменным успехом врезался, неплохо выполняли роль ориентиров. Он отряхнулся, огладил безнадёжно измятую в беспокойном сне футболку, старательно придал лицу непроницаемое выражение и распахнул дверь, незамедлительно охуев от ослепляющего света пасмурного лондонского утра.

\- Ох ты ж ёбаный свет, суши вёсла, - с порога сказал Тренер и без приглашения переступил порог, - Теперь понимаю твою орфографию.  
Рэй захлопнул дверь и теперь стоял рядом с ней, вцепившись в ручку, словно его ударило током.  
\- Потрепала тебя жизнь.  
\- Тебе ли не знать.  
\- Извини?  
\- Ты сказал Банни вчера? – в лоб спросил Рэй.  
\- Я, - Тренер посмотрел с вызовом, сложив руки на груди, - А что, не стоило?  
\- Как ты вообще узнал, где я?  
\- Сбавь-ка обороты. Тебе лучше присесть. А в идеале – лечь.  
\- Что это ещё за хрень? – Рэй двинулся в его сторону по какой-то странной, зигзагообразной траектории, наверняка намереваясь напугать своим грозным видом. Он, вероятно, об этом не подозревал, но его былой лоск и монолитная уверенность малость поистрепались, и походил он сейчас скорее на развалины Помпеи. Узнать в этом всклокоченном мужике правую руку Микки Пирсона можно было с огромным трудом. Тренер сделал шаг навстречу, мягко, но крепко ухватив его за локти, словно одного из своих малолеток младшей группы. Он пристально посмотрел Рэю в глаза, бегая взглядом от правого к левому. Попутно отметил, насколько другим тот выглядит без очков и привычного прикида «с иголочки и на все пуговички», в футболке и трениках. Прямо как свой парень с района. У них такие гроздьями кучкуются в подземном переходе и у качалки на соседней улице.

\- У тебя, похоже, сотрясение. И шпарит как от печки, - он притронулся ладонью к пылающему лбу, и Рэй шарахнулся в сторону словно загнанный зверь, - Всё-всё, - Тренер поднял руки, - Я тут принёс тебе, - он выудил из кармана куртки какие-то яркие коробочки.  
\- Это что?  
\- Как ты и просил. Аспирин. Обезболивающее. Хотя тебе бы врачу показаться не мешало.  
\- Объясни мне, в чём дело.  
\- Твоя склонность к самоистязанию впечатляет. Я не любитель такого, но если ты настаиваешь, - Тренер развёл руками, - Пообещай, что ничего не сделаешь.  
\- Это как?  
\- Пообещай, что после того, что я тебе сейчас расскажу, ты не пошлёшь по адресу своих спецназовцев.  
\- Будешь ставить условия?  
\- Ты мне вроде как должен, - Тренер показал четыре пальца, переходя на принятые здесь понятия. Долги и услуги, мать их за ногу, - Припоминаешь?  
\- Ладно, - нетерпеливо и с явной неохотой согласился Рэй.  
\- Давай всё же присядем, если ты не против.  
Смит кивнул в сторону гостиной и Тренер двинулся в указанном направлении. По пути пришлось пару раз скорректировать курс движения хозяина дома и помочь ему спикировать на собственный диван, потому что сам он попытался зайти на посадку под каким-то странным углом, сохраняя при этом невозмутимый вид. Насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, конечно.  
\- Вот так, - Тренер уселся рядом.  
Рэй непроизвольно потянулся поправить отсутствующие очки. От этого «Вот так» начинался очередной нервный тик. Почему все обращались с ним как с немощным.  
\- Можешь говорить, - чинно выдал он. Тренер усмехнулся:  
\- Пацаны у меня жизнью битые, но хорошие, ты знаешь. Они если и творят дичь, то не со зла.  
\- Я слышал историю, которая начиналась так же.  
\- Вчера мне позвонил Эрни.

От ощущения грёбаного дежавю избавиться никак не получалось. Тренер засиделся в зале, разгребая бухгалтерию, которую предстояло сдавать в конце месяца. Различного рода проверки с завидной энергичностью вынимали из него душу, пережёвывая своими стальными челюстями бюрократии похлеще сухопутных войск и местной мафии. Покончив с бумажной волокитой, он закрыл зал и по пути решил зайти в Абрукебабру на углу: готовить было лень, а в холодильнике доживали свой век пакет молока и бутылка кетчупа. В это время посетителей было немного, поэтому никакая местная гопота не помешала ему от души залить кебаб соусами, перекинуться парой слов с хозяином и устроиться прямо напротив свисающего с потолка телика, как раз удачно передающего бой. Тренер уже втянулся в трансляцию и наполовину прикончил свой не самый полезный и сбалансированный ужин, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон. «Эрни» - значилось на дисплее. Вот тут-то и закрутились блядские шестерёнки машины времени, а по позвоночнику тонкой цепочкой понеслись мурашки.

\- Что такое, Эрни?- с ходу ответил он, уже догадываясь, что на том конце не просто так захотели пожелать приятного вечера.  
\- Тренер, тут короче такое дело…  
\- Вступление хреновое.  
\- Тут в общем это, Мистер Смит…  
\- Какой ещё, на хрен, мистер Смит? – кажется, он уже начал орать, немногочисленные посетители кебабной как-то странно стали коситься в его сторону - По делу говори, Эрни, коротко и ясно!  
\- Наш мистер Смит. Его тут кажись замесили. Китайцы. Жёстко. Он там один совсем. В общем, мы решили…  
\- А ну-ка стоп! – вот теперь он точно орал, - Всем оставаться на своих местах. Что вы там решили?  
\- Ну типа пойти, проверить, чё там почём, то да сё…  
\- Вы вообще где?  
\- Так в Чайна-тауне, Тренер.  
\- Я надеюсь, вы туда отправились навернуть удона и случайно столкнулись там с мистером Смитом, а остальное – плод твоего больного воображения.  
Тренер прекрасно понимал, что наклёвывается очередной пиздец и фантазёр здесь только он. Потому что Рэймонд, уплетающий лапшу со свиными ушками в китайской забегаловке – это что-то из разряда высокой фантастики.  
\- Ну мы решили с пацанами приглядеть за ним первое время.  
\- _Вы_ решили приглядеть _за ним_? Позволь спросить зачем, Эрни? Не наигрались в Джеймса хренова Бонда?  
\- Ну мало ли, чё он выкинет. Он же бандюган, от них так просто не отделаешься.  
\- Мне кажется, мы уже говорили об этом, когда вы решили отделаться от Микки Пирсона. Припоминаешь? Решили мистером Смитом закусить на десерт?  
\- Так мы ж не хотели его это, ну, того. Мы ж только так, держим на орбите. Вдруг этот Микки решит на нас быкануть, тут и Рэймонд на подхвате. А сейчас он как зашёл туда, так и не выходит. К этим узкогла…  
\- А вот это расизм! – послышался рядом голос Прайм-тайма.  
\- В общем, мы думаем, надо ему помочь, - решительно подытожил Эрни. Как подозрения в адрес мутного бандюгана уживались с внезапно взыгравшим к нему же альтруизмом оставалось загадкой.  
\- А ну-ка быстро взяли жопы в руки и мигом в зал!  
\- Но Тренер…  
\- Я сказал сейчас же! И адрес мне скиньте, где там мистера Смита замесило. Самим туда не лезть! Или пожалеете, что на свет родились! Предупреждаю первый и последний раз.

Тренер с сожалением посмотрел на недоеденный кебаб и отыскал в списке контактов забитый когда-то на всякий случай номер Банни, который, конечно, давно следовало бы удалить, как и всё, что напоминало об этой истории. В особенности, мистера Смита. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул и нажал на вызов.

Остаток вечера он потратил дожидаясь карапузов и уничтожая свои голосовые связки в попытках вбить в их головы хоть крупицу здравого смысла. Они слушали молча, понуро опустив головы.  
\- Тренер, - робко позвал Прайм-тайм, как только он проорался и отошёл к кулеру налить водички, чтобы промочить воспалившееся от воплей горло, - А чего там с Рэймондом-то?  
\- Вы бы за себя так переживали как за Рэймонда! Он вам кто? Бедный родственник?  
\- Ну всё равно. Так-то парень неплохой, отмазал нас вроде как.  
Остальные подопечные энергично закивали. Тренер тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Его заберут свои. Не вашего ума дело. Понятно?  
\- Да, Тренер.  
\- А теперь живо по домам. И чтобы никакого Чайна-тауна и мистера Смита больше!

Хотел бы он и себе пожелать того же. На карапузов он хоть и орал так, что полопались капилляры и сел голос, но исключительно из желания их уберечь. Он прекрасно понимал, что мистер Смит со своим образом жизни и MP5 под плащом скорее олицетворял собой ролевую модель, нежели антагониста и ломал всю тщательно выстраиваемую Тренером систему воспитания. И не только. Его личные принципы тоже предательски зашатались. Например, не связываться с криминалом. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не вести с подобными людьми никаких дел. Он дал себе эти обещания ещё десять лет назад, когда свинтил из Дублина на сухогрузе в Ливерпуль, оставив позади всё своё нажитое непосильным трудом прошлое: стрёмные мутки, тёмные подворотни, подпольные бои, бордели, казино, подставы и облавы. В напоминание остались только следы от портаков, которые оказалось пиздецки муторно сводить, да скорость реакции, так удачно проявившаяся в уютном дворике Рэймонда.

В общем-то, жить по новым правилам было легко. Ровно до того момента, как в его жизни возник тот самый Рэймонд, который походил скорее на служащего без конца донимавшей его налоговой инспекции. Если бы его отчислениями занимался агент Смит, Тренер давно попытался бы найти к нему подход. Возможно, даже без корыстных побуждений. Угостил бы в местном пабе пинтой Гиннесса, делая вид, что ему охренительно интересны тонкости работы со счетами. Попросил бы ценного совета во всём этом налоговом пиздеце. Заполировал бы установленный контакт двойным виски. Чтобы Рэймонд разрумянился, снял наконец свои нудные очки и ослабил удавку галстука. Расспросил бы об увлечениях. У них обязательно нашлось бы что-то общее. Тренер даже готов был лично найти неочевидные комбинации. «Обожаю собирать пазлы», «Коллекционный фарфор? Просто экстаз!». Спорт, опять же. Футбол. Он раздобыл бы им билеты на матч Вэст Хэм – Бирмингем с самым охуительным видом. Порой он грешным делом даже представлял, что мог бы подарить мифическому мистеру Смиту из налоговой на Рождество. Ведь этого Рэймонда можно было чем-то удивить в отличие от его реального прототипа. Классными часами с хронографом, скажем. Или пижонским свитером из шерсти альпаки. В общем, глядя правде в глаза, мистер Смит был невъебенно хорош. Как и невъебенно опасен.

Потому что, к сожалению, мистер Смит трудился не в налоговой. В его прекрасных небесно-голубых глазах сквозь идеально отполированные стёкла очков виднелись льды Арктики и ещё какая-то неразличимая жуть. А Тренер нёс ответственность не только за себя. С карапузами он про себя давно забыл, да и времени особо не было: помимо тренировок и всякой волокиты с залом нужно было распрягать разного характера неурядицы, в которые его подопечные влезали с завидной регулярностью: от стычек в Абрекебабре и семейных драм до рамсов с нарко-баронами. Порой Тренер проклинал тот день, когда решил сеять разумное, доброе, вечное. Потому что он явно не угадал с грунтом, и вот рассада уже обнесла чужую ферму, вписалась в криминал, а теперь ещё пасла консильери, от которого следовало бы держаться как можно дальше.

Ближе к ночи Банни коротко сообщил, что Рэя забрали. Поблагодарил за наводку. Тренер глубоко вздохнул и плеснул себе на два пальца ирландского медового семилетней выдержки, не скрывая облегчения.

Сегодняшний день ничем не отличался от предыдущих и поначалу катился своим чередом: Тренер поднялся, пробежался в парке, поболтал с соседкой, каждое утро встречающейся ему в компании престарелого одышливого пекинеса. Призрак мистера Смита растаял как тьма на рассвете, и мужчина убеждал себя, что это к лучшему и вообще, как замечательно всё сложилось: им даже не пришлось встречаться лично. Вот так он, глядишь, и забудет скоро как этот мистер Смит выглядит. Не сразу конечно, но забудет. Он тренирует пацанов, учит их уму-разуму и на пушечный выстрел больше не подпускает к фургону. Рэймонд крышует конопляные плантации, гладит шнурки Микки Пирсону и отвинчивает кому-то головы на окраинах. Все довольны, и их пути не пересекаются. Думалось об этом с облегчением. И долей сожаления. Ощутимой такой долей. Святые угодники, ну какое у этих странных отношений могло быть продолжение? Это же шиза полнейшая! Тут пижонским свитером не обойдёшься.

В 07:43 телефон звякнул уведомлением и глаза Тренера полезли прямиком на лоб. В 07:44 он крепко выругался на гэльском наречии и принялся наспех одеваться.

\- Так значит, - протянул Рэй, - Твои карапузы меня пасли?  
\- Ну, пасли – это громко сказано.  
\- Я бы заметил.  
\- Они не всегда выглядят как Эм-энд-Эмс, если ты об этом. Обычные парни. А вот ты очень приметный. Особенно сейчас. Брось, Рэй, они ничего такого не планировали. Наоборот, хотели как лучше.  
\- Другого они никогда не хотят. Прямо как хренов Мефистофель у Гёте. Только наоборот.  
\- Они за меня переживали.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Потому что ты бандюган, - коротко ответил Тренер, задолбавшись подбирать правильные слова.  
\- Ах вот оно что. Теперь-то всё прояснилось. А они у нас, значит, добропорядочные граждане.  
\- Знаешь, тебе сейчас нужно лечь и радоваться, что выбрался оттуда. Ночка у тебя выдалась непростая.

Но гордый и самодостаточный гангста-бухгалтер, естественно, не собирался следовать ничьим советам, кроме Микки Пирсона, поэтому ухватился за подлокотник и швырнул своё и без того многострадальное тело в вертикальную плоскость.  
\- Я в поряд… - выдавил он, пошатнувшись, - ке.  
Тренер только вздохнул, поднимаясь следом. Он справедливо рассудил, что особой угрозы Рэй сейчас не представляет, поэтому приобнял его за поясницу, удерживая в стоячем положении.  
\- Пойдём-ка приляжем.  
Смит метнул на него странный взгляд. Зрачки были разного размера. Под глазами наливались фонари как маска у енота. На голове вместо аккуратной причёски красовалось гнездо. Правая рука висела плетью.  
\- Пойдём-пойдём, - Тренер сделал шаг и гангстер внезапно послушался. Приходилось выступать в роли рулевого, иначе их корабль потерпел бы крушение у первого же дверного косяка.  
\- Тебя чем-то ударили? – как бы между делом поинтересовался он. Результат был налицо. Удивляло, что Смит, похоже, этого не осознавал. Или просто не хотел.  
\- Столом.  
\- А с рукой что?  
\- Хуй знает, - устало признался Рэй. Он весь как-то осунулся, побледнел и, похоже, окончательно примирился с обстоятельствами. Выглядел он потерянным и заёбанным.

В спальне было темно, сквозь плотные шторы пробивалась лишь тонкая полоска света. Тренер осторожно сгрузил этого поломанного Терминатора на кровать и тот тут же начал растекаться по ней как желе.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, Рэй, подожди. Сначала посмотрим, насколько всё плохо.  
\- А чего там смотреть-то, и так понятно, что пиздец, - апатично изрёк Смит.  
\- Где у тебя тут свет?  
\- Там, у двери, - Рэй вяло махнул рукой в нужном направлении и добавил вслед: - Но лучше не надо.  
Через несколько секунд под потолком вспыхнуло ёбаное солнце. Он зажмурился и опустил голову. Перед глазами бесконтрольно множились какие-то разноцветные каракатицы, уши заложило.  
\- Слышишь меня? – донеслось как сквозь вату, - Рэй.

Он с трудом открыл воспалённые глаза, встречаясь с серьёзным взглядом мужчины. Его брови были нахмурены. Эти брови вообще жили своей увлекательной жизнью. Наверняка без очков Тренер выглядит по-другому. У него карие глаза. Но за этой оправой и лица-то не разглядишь. А ему здорово пошла бы та, которую Рэй примерял в прошлом месяце: тонкая металлическая. Глаза сразу заиграли бы, да ещё на контрасте с его сединой… Поставьте-ка на паузу этот модный приговор, а где, кстати, его собственные очки? В той оправе, которую он себе так старательно выбирал, загоняв консультанта до потери пульса. С этими непроебическими линзами с защитой от ультрафиолета, синего света, пыли, сглаза и разрывных пуль. Интересно, есть ли смысл отдавать их в ремонт? Блять.

\- Посмотри на меня, - его голову чуть развернули, - Сколько пальцев показываю?  
\- Я так понимаю, число должно быть однозначным?  
\- Давай без шуток.  
\- Ну два.  
\- Голова кружится? Тошнит?  
\- Не надо про тошнит, - Рэй скривился, - Кружится пиздец. Можно лечь уже?  
\- Сейчас. Дай руку. Не эту, правую. Правую, Рэй, правую, - Тренер терпеливо наблюдал как пациент тормознуто путается в двух конечностях, извиваясь, словно многорукий Шива в странном танце.

Руку подняли, вытянули, принялись вертеть. «Так больно? А так?». Больно было по-всякому. Просто больно. Рэй уже надеялся от этой боли отключиться, упасть в забытье и покемарить там хотя бы часик до очередного мучительного пробуждения в слезах, соплях и блевотине.  
\- Вдохни.  
\- Куда?  
\- В себя. Воздух. Вдохни. Вот так, - Тренер демонстративно надул свои здоровые лёгкие здорового человека без тяжких увечий. Смит послушно сделал вдох. Руку тут же прострелило вспышкой боли, от которой каракатицы перед глазами забегали как ошпаренные. В суставе что-то хрустнуло и конечность вдруг стала ощущаться почти как родная, а не как какой-то деревянный протез. Последние несколько лет ему удавалось обходиться без вывихов и переломов. Всё-таки он на этой работе непозволительно расслабился.  
\- Ну как, получше?  
\- Да. Спасибо.  
\- Ну надо же, - Тренер усмехнулся, - Теперь ложись. Осторожно. Я принесу воды.  
Смит наконец разложил свои многострадальные чресла на мягкой перине и прикрыл глаза. Нужно было позвонить Микки. И как-то это всё так разрулить, чтобы не сильно подставиться. И выторговать себе пару дней на отлёжку. Миссия пиздец невыполнима.

\- Рэй.  
Он вздрогнул и подорвался на кровати, отчего перед глазами всё понеслось каруселью. Солнце под потолком больше не выжигало глаза, на тумбочке мягким светом горел вернувшийся на своё законное место ночник, роняя блики на очки Тренера.  
\- Вот, выпей, - Смит с подозрением покосился на протянутую ему таблетку, - Я помыл руки. С мылом. Два раза. Давай, поспишь немного.

Он молча принял заботу, уже не сопротивляясь. Сил делать что-то самому не было. А Тренеру он доверял, хоть и знал недавно. Действия говорили красноречивей рекомендаций. Да и информации Рэй нарыл достаточно. Ирландец был простым и, насколько можно было судить, надёжным. Как любимый USP. Говорил, что думал и делал, что говорил. Без выебонов и заискиваний как, например, Флэтчер, которого слушать всё равно что золото добывать в долине Амазонки голыми руками.

Тренерская гоп-компания в клеточку это, конечно, другой разговор. Но надо было отдать им должное: в этот раз они поразительным образом сыграли как надо. Тренер вот даже возится с ним почему-то как с неуклюжим птенцом, которого кукушка подкинула в его гнездо. Одним больше, одним меньше – уже без разницы. Хотя только ехать до сюда по пробкам столько, что проще послать всё на хуй. Тем более, что он уже и так сделал гораздо больше, чем достаточно. Но он вот приехал. Слово, дело, честь, сострадание к ближнему – всё при нём. Ещё и навыки первой медицинской помощи. Работать вместе было приятно. Вот только воодушевление Рэя по поводу их сотрудничества не было взаимным. В принципе, было понятно. Но всё равно как-то неприятно.

\- Тебе нужно будет в больницу. Мало ли что. С головой. И рентген лишним явно не будет.  
Смит устало усмехнулся, не открывая глаз. Вот уж точно. С головой проблем было много.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - выдохнул он, - Правда.  
\- Да какие проблемы. Запишем на твой счёт.  
\- Знаешь, я когда там сидел, в холодильнике...  
\- В холодильнике?  
\- Долго рассказывать. Вот я сидел там и думал, что теряю хватку. Старость, наверное.  
\- Ну-ну, ты ещё в самом расцвете сил.

Рэй хрипло рассмеялся. Только сейчас Тренер заметил как вокруг его глаз лучиками собираются морщинки. Сколько ему? Тридцать пять? Чуть больше? С такой работой год считается минимум за два. Улыбка здорово его преображала. Делала более живым, что ли. На человека похожим. Он тряхнул головой. Что ещё за ёбаный Дневник Бриджет Джонс? Не побегут они взявшись за руки в закат, пора бы понять. Никаких посиделок в пабе, подарков на Рождество и всего того, что обычно бывает в промежутках.

\- А ведь тебе и твоей банде было бы на руку, если бы я там примёрз где-то между рыбой и собачатиной.  
\- Ну, во-первых, не примёрз бы. Думаешь, про тебя просто так забыли бы? Может, нагрянули бы на часик попозже. А я зря что ли задницей рисковал, снимал этих чистильщиков, чтоб тебя потом вот так в морозилку как какую-то треску?  
\- Ох, - Рэй вдруг приподнялся, ощупывая покрывало рядом, - Где мой телефон? Мне нужно…  
\- Лежи спокойно. Здесь твой телефон, - Тренер всунул гаджет в его руку, - Ты бы отдохнул вначале.  
Но Рэй уже прислонил трубку к уху.  
\- Ну что, оттаяли моллюски? – сказала она голосом Микки Пирсона.

Тренер решил проведать карапузов и тактично вышел из комнаты, выуживая из кармана телефон. Эрни отрапортовал, что они с Прайм-таймом делают третий подход отжиманий, потом у них спарринг и уж он-то сегодня Прайм-тайма уделает по самые... В общем, уделает. Бенни и Джим на ринге, а Мэл и Призрак с пацанами помладше драят раздевалку, отрабатывая штрафные санкции за проёб в Чайна-тауне. Все при деле. Ну вот и отлично. Парни заняты, мистер Смит уложен, мир спасён. Можно идти по своим делам. Как будто раньше его что-то останавливало.

Мужчина заглянул в спальню. Идиллическая картина: суровый гангста тихо-мирно лежал на кроватке, прикрыв глаза и сжимая в руке телефон.  
\- Больничный тебе положен? – он осторожно ступая подошёл ближе, - За тобой кто-нибудь присмотрит?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, - Тренер щёлкнул ночником и комната утонула в бархатной темноте, в которой едва угадывались очертания предметов. Когда глаза чуть привыкли, он смог разглядеть профиль Рэя, - Я тут оставил тебе таблетки и воду, - почему-то почти шёпотом сказал он, - И ещё очки твои на полу нашёл. Правда им, скорее всего, каюк.

Он несколько секунд постоял рядом с кроватью, слушая замедляющееся дыхание, а потом осторожно, едва касаясь, провёл от пылающего виска вниз. Это, конечно, было опасно. Примерно как погладить аллигатора. А ещё нечестно. Потому что будь Смит в добром здравии, Тренер себе такого не позволил бы: рвануть могло как в ядерном реакторе. Но Рэй внезапно подался на незамысловатую ласку, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони, словно только этого и ждал. Тренер непроизвольно задержал дыхание, ощущая себя факиром перед здоровенной коброй.

\- У тебя температура, - сказал он, скорее, чтобы как-то оправдать происходящее, а сам продолжал наглаживать колючую щёку, - Принести холодное полотенчико? - Рэй бормотнул что-то сонно про холодильник, мол, хватит с него, и чуть наклонил голову в немой просьбе. Тренер осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, присел на край кровати, перебирая в пальцах чужую бороду. Обычно она лежала волосок к волоску, сегодня же была взлохмачена, как и сам Рэй. Едва пальцы коснулись шеи, тот вздрогнул, инстинктивно опуская подбородок. Оставалось только гадать, где же его так контузило на всю голову.  
\- Тише-тише, - Тренер переместил ладонь на плечо, - Никто тебя больше в холодильник не посадит.  
Пальцы Рэя дрогнули рядом с его коленом, и Тренер осторожно накрыл их другой рукой. Чуть погладил, прислушиваясь и присматриваясь к реакции будто сапёр.  
\- Я тебе должен, - еле ворочая языком сказал мужчина.  
\- А я тебе прощаю все долги. Спи.  
\- Так не пойдёт, - вот пожалуйста, лежит тут чуть ли не при смерти, а всё туда же: пытается рулить.  
\- Хорошо. Бутылка Tullamore Dew сойдёт.  
\- То есть я, по-твоему, тяну от силы на бутылку виски? Да ещё Tullamore? У меня один Флэтчер выжрал целый мини-бар. Как, мать его, бомбардировщик заправил.  
\- Ну то Флэтчер. Я парень попроще, - Тренер провёл по волосам Рэя и сжал губы, переваривая это приятное ощущение, от которого покалывало пальцы. «И долго ты его будешь начёсывать за ушком как кота-переростка?» - спросил он сам себя. Вопрос бесследно исчез в плотном тумане, которым заволокло голову.  
\- Я видел крысу.  
\- Где?  
\- Там, у китайцев. Она так смотрела…  
\- Рэй, тебе нужно поспать.  
\- У тебя бывает такое чувство… Как будто ты уже не тот?  
\- Ну, никто не молодеет, если ты об этом, - философски изрёк Тренер, - Отлежишься и будешь как новенький. У тебя наверняка таких историй вагон и маленькая тележка.

Рэй что-то невнятно угукнул, чуть сжав пальцы мужчины своими. В комнате было темно, но в его голове ещё темнее. Он будто провалился в какую-то чёрную дыру, его там расщепило на миллионы частиц, а потом вновь собрало воедино неведомой силой. Только как-то наперекосяк собрало. Он ощущал как пульсируют виски, как тупеет изматывающая боль и наливается тяжестью тело. Ощущал чуть шероховатые пальцы Тренера. Просто минутная слабость. Усталость. Чья-то забота. Он привык обо всём заботиться сам. По уши заныривать в дерьмо, чтобы находить там алмазы для Микки, мастерски подчищать хвосты – искусно, словно вышивка крестиком. На подхвате, конечно, был Банни. Но Банни - он как фея-крёстная.

Эта хуйня началась у Рэя ещё в школе. Разумеется, в Ньюкасле, да ещё в те годы посещение психотерапевта считалось какой-то роскошью для пресытившихся жизнью богачей. А они и так еле сводили концы с концами. У матери помимо Рэймонда с его загонами было ещё трое таких же припиздков, а батя пребывал в бесконечном цикле «поиск работы-разборки-запой», мог пропадать непонятно где месяцами и явно не ставил воспитательный процесс сыновей во главу угла. Рэй так жить не хотел. Рэй хотел новенькие эйр максы, а не донашивать за братьями какое-то тряпьё. Рэй мечтал свалить так далеко, как только сможет. Батрачить за гроши на стрёмных работах в порту и на лесопилках, а потом заливаться до потери сознания и человеческого облика как отец ему не улыбалось. Почему-то юный Смит решил, что ключ к успеху – дисциплина. Вот тут-то у него и поехала кукуха.

Сначала она слегка накренилась, и Рэй просто записался на джиу джитсу, чтобы хоть как-то постоять за себя в их неблагополучном соседстве, населённом сплошь бритоголовыми троллями. Тренировки проходили в душном обветшалом школьном спортзале и почти ничего не стоили. Но наставник попался, что надо. Одному богу было известно, что этот мужик забыл в такой дыре и почему тренирует местную шпану вместо олимпийских чемпионов. Возможно, познал аскезу. Или замаливал грехи. Чем-то он своей самоотверженностью напоминал Тренера. Отдавшись новому увлечению, Рэй заглотил Бусидо, Искусство войны и весь скудный ассортимент районной библиотеки. Семена попали в плодородную почву неокрепшей детской психики и десятилетний пацан принял решение жить по Кодексу самурая. Ввиду отсутствия самурайского меча он справедливо рассудил, что нужно сделать особый акцент на отваге и порядке. И понеслось: он начал сортировать карандаши и ручки по цветам, складывать футболки идеальными стопочками и заправлять постель так, будто отмотал вахту на флоте. Это странным образом успокаивало, отвлекало и приносило хоть каплю определённости. Поддерживать такой уклад жизни было не так-то легко, учитывая, что комнату приходилось делить с братцем, который копался в его вещах и таскал всё, что не приколочено, а за стеной проживало ещё двое таких же отморозков, которые подкидывали ему в хлопья жуков и отбирали мелочь.

Потом Рэй решил, что нужно бы подтянуть учёбу. Потому что это был единственный способ выбраться из Ньюкасла. А так как он от рождения не был имбецилом, в местной школе для гопоты это не составило особого труда. Там же он оттачивал навыки джиу джитсу на одноклассниках. Те плевать хотели на его технику и просто месили дрища-голубоглазку толпой на школьном дворе или в туалете. До того прекрасного солнечного дня, когда он в порыве ярости и самурайской отваги расквасил одному из них нос об унитаз. Как говорится, сражайся по чести, а шанс усилить приём сантехникой не упускай. Вот тогда-то наверное родителям следовало бы задуматься, но батя сказал, что Рэй поступил как мужик, а мать причитала, что он весь в отца. С того дня к нему никто не лез, включая родных придурков-братьев, всю дорогу кидавших подлянки. К окончанию школы он заработал пурпурный пояс и отличный аттестат, а ещё грант как выдающийся талант из многодетной малоимущей семьи богом забытого захолустья.

В Оксфорде Рэймонд Смит прослыл нелюдимым задротом, удивляя даже местную публику. Днём он упорно вгрызался в гранит науки, вечером наматывал круги по стадиону и тягал штангу в качалке, а ночами клепал бесконечные проекты и эссе. Но в какой-то момент система дала сбой, и Рэй закупил у соседа по общаге шишек, чтобы скоротать вечерок и хоть как-то отключить гудящую от обилия информации голову: учиться здесь оказалось сложнее, чем в гоп-школе. Вот тогда-то в жизни наметился ощутимый перелом. Второй после Кодекса самурая. Смит заинтересовался опутавшей весь кампус разветвлённой сетью дистрибуции через призму основ предпринимательства, бизнес-стратегий и бухучёта. Довольно быстро ему удалось ввинтится в этот механизм: нелюдимый задрот с идеальной успеваемостью ни у кого не вызывал подозрений. Такие кадры всегда востребованы в теневом бизнесе. Учёба планомерно отошла на второй план, потому что прилежный студент понял: вот он, его билет в счастливую безбедную жизнь. Рэй весьма преуспел на этом поприще: придумал несколько новых схем, поднял продажи, расширил сеть, оптимизировал фасовку.

К концу обучения его представили Майклу Пирсону, уважаемому выпускнику этой же элитной шараги. Микки щедро донатил на различные нужды универа, сверкая своей белозубой голливудской улыбкой на всех званых ужинах и благотворительных балах, за что негласно получал зелёный (вот так каламбур) свет на ведение своего бизнеса в стенах альма-матер. Так Рэю удалось избежать изнурительных поисков работы и беготни по собеседованиям, его сразу приняли в крупную международную корпорацию. Занимаемая должность соответствовала полученной специальности, а пурпурный пояс по джиу джитсу добавлял баллов его кандидатуре. Впахивать приходилось круглосуточно. Да, график был ненормированным, а отпуска и больничные – неоплачиваемыми. Тогда Чайна-таун был его привычной средой обитания. А ещё доки, промзоны и клоповники на окраинах. Наверное именно тогда его педантичность и мания чистоты переросли в полноценное ОКР. Опарыши в ванных муниципальных многоэтажек, кровища и крысы. Но всё это дерьмо и вонь вполне можно было потерпеть. Сначала ради своей маленькой, но навороченной студии недалеко от Сити, где он с успехом мимикрировал под служащего фондовой биржи, потом ради пентхауса в Южном Кенсингтоне и новенькой Ауди. Хотя где-то глубоко внутри Рэй догадывался, что терпит всё это в первую очередь ради Микки.

Видимо побочным эффектом Кодекса самурая, комбайном перепахавшего его сознание, было не только маниакальное желание выравнивать ручки сервизных чашек в одном направлении строго на 30 градусов к юго-востоку. Но и желание служить своему сёгуну, то бишь Микки Пирсону, верой и правдой с полной отдачей, подставляясь под пули и различные колюще-режущие предметы. И определенно своей преданностью он добился того, о чём десятилетний шкет из Ньюкасла и мечтать не мог. Теперь Рэй даже стал забывать, что это такое: трястись над поставками, выбивать долги из мелких сошек, возить по ночам на пустыри мешки с сомнительным содержимым, полоскать руки в ацетоне и штопаться на чьём-то кухонном столе. Теперь он занимался фермами, решал серьёзные вопросы с серьёзными людьми с дорогих костюмах, вёл бухгалтерию, словно какой-нибудь рядовой клерк и изредка, в порядке исключения, гонялся с пулемётом за ушлёпками, которым не то, что Искусство войны, а даже алфавит был незнаком. Теперь его знала каждая собака, его уважали, перед ним лебезили, его боялись.

Только не чета Пирсонов, конечно. Те гоняли Рэя и в хвост и в гриву по разного рода поручениям от химчистки до мэрии. Он был и счётной машинкой, и дробовиком, и подстаканником. Удобно, что сказать. Он всё старался делать именно так, чтобы было _удобно_. Микки, Розалинд, клиентам, но только не ему. Чтобы отлаженные механизмы крутились как бы сами собой. Старался просчитать все ходы наперёд, всё распланировать и держать под контролем. Сотрудник года и «Мой лучший человек» по версии Микки Пирсона. Это, конечно, почёсывало самолюбие.

Но в итоге именно это сыграло с ним злую шутку: Рэй слишком много о себе возомнил, за что вчера и поплатился. Потерял бдительность. А ещё он как-то пиздецки замотался за последнюю неделю, или даже месяц. В целом, весь год был так себе. О безопасности Микки он думал круглосуточно. О своей задумывался только когда в лицо прилетал кусок полированного нефрита на золочёных ножках. Или когда прямиком к нему на дом приезжала бригада зачистки, чтобы расправиться с ним как с каким-то тараканом. Китайцы, русские – эти граждане плевать хотели на светские приличия, иерархию и статусы. Им было насрать, кто он такой, какие титулы носит и какие лорды-сэры-пэры жмут ему руку.

Боже, он дожил почти до сорока и всё что у него есть – вагон историй про отсидки в холодильниках да нательная карта огнестрелов и колото-ножевых. Неправда конечно, у него был хоть вот этот дом, бездымный барби, садик с ландшафтным дизайном и той альпийской горкой с водопадом, за которые он отвалил денег столько, что вспомнить страшно. Плоды реактивного психоза, как и здоровенная плазма, которую он включал раз в год, и та странная эпилептическая абстракция в золочёной раме, и пятые охуенно дорогие часы с гравировкой и бриллиантиками на циферблате. Какая прелесть. Ещё несколько плащей от Барберри вместо того, что он оставил на откуп огромной крысе. Разумеется, они все были разными! И неважно, что различия были заметны лишь ему. Ведь это у него весь день мог пойти наперекосяк из-за того, что окантовка шлёвок не сочеталась по цвету с рубашкой. Господи, почему ему ещё не выдали справку! Гардеробная, в которой всё было отсортировано по цветам и дням недели и подогнано по размеру у персонального портного. А ещё нервный тик, судороги, хроническая бессонница, мигрени (после этого приключения с нефритовым столиком наверняка начнётся полный пиздец) и целый букет разного рода бонусов. Стоп, это что, блядский кризис среднего возраста?

\- У тебя был кризис среднего возраста?  
\- Что? – Тренер аж подпрыгнул, его пальцы замерли в волосах Рэя, - Это когда покупаешь себе красный Феррари и прыгаешь с парашютом?  
\- Типа того.  
\- Ну так купи себе Феррари, в чём проблема. Недостатка острых ощущений у тебя вроде нет.  
\- Скорее мягких.  
\- Это как?  
\- Я не знаю, - Рэй снова ткнулся в его ладонь, задышал глубоко, размеренно. Боже, как хорошо. Ладонь у Тренера такая прохладная. Наверное, это всё жар, сотрясение и ядрёный обезбол. Именно так. Он себя не контролирует. Поэтому тело не бунтует против прикосновений. Поэтому так приятно. Охуенно приятно. Эта сладкая щекотка по загривку и тепло внизу живота. И можно притвориться, что он нормальный. Что можно кому-то рассказать хотя бы часть того кипящего внутри, которое срывало крышу и не давало уснуть. Что о нём кто-то заботится. Что его кто-то, прости господи, _жалеет_. Да, как маленького мальчика, да, как последнего нытика. Он даже сам себя жалеть не привык. Насрать. Пожалуйста, хотя бы пять минут.

\- Рэй? – Тренер звучал встревоженно, - Тебе так плохо?  
На пальцах горячее, мокрые ресницы беспокойно трепещут. Это почему-то шокировало так же, как если бы заплакал робот. Он живой! Ему плохо и больно! Исправьте код, он страдает! Наверняка просто реакция тела. Чёрт его знает, что там происходило в том китайском холодильнике. И уж тем более, что происходило у Рэя в голове. А Смит хоть и производил порой впечатление киборга с коротящими микросхемами, состоял из плоти и крови.

\- Может… - Тренер потянулся к ночнику.  
\- Не надо, - голос совсем сел. Рэй перехватил его руку за запястье, удерживая и впечатываясь щекой что есть силы. Он сейчас был совсем как та ебучая альпийская горка. С неиссякаемым водопадом. В груди будто что-то натянулось и лопнуло, разливая по внутренностям лаву. Стоило чуть отпустить поводья, и побитая жизнью повозка его психики понеслась ко всем ебеням прямиком в пропасть. Само присутствие Тренера, его голос, прикосновения успокаивали, и Рэю поразительным образом сейчас было абсолютно похуй, что тот о нём подумает. Только бы посидел с ним вот так ещё немного. Смит сейчас даже завидовал карапузам, у которых был вот такой батя, который за них был готов впрячься на службу к самому дьяволу.

Грёбаная внеплановая истерика походила на приступ рвоты в Чайна-тауне. Нужно было просто куда-то это выпустить. Видимо, просто закончилось место на диске. Просто сорвало замок с ёбаного ящичка Пандоры, куда он годами и десятилетиями аккуратно складывал всё то, что сейчас кислотой обжигало нутро и горьким комом вставало поперёк горла.  
Да, он облажался с китайцами как пацан. А перед этим ещё несколько раз. Блядская гравитация. Это непозволительно. Железные нотки в голосе отчитывающего его Микки до сих пор колокольчиками звенели у него в ушах. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал хоть на каплю сочувствия. К такому Рэй не был приучен.

Он уже сам себе вытрахал весь мозг собственным перфекционизмом. Изводил себя даже в тех случаях, когда всё шло по плану. Просто потому что можно было сделать ещё лучше. Или быстрее. Аккуратней. Обойтись без лишних трат. Он ночи напролёт мог пялиться в потолок, пока в голове в геометрической прогрессии множились бесчисленные схемы. Магний нихуя не помогал. От транквилизаторов он дурел и не мог проснуться. Рэй зажмурился что есть силы, ощущая, как сокращается сердце и противным тиком дёргает левую половину лица. Вот тебе и курс ебучей акупунктуры. Только инфаркта, блять, не хватало. В тридцать девять. Самое то. Просто вишенка на торте его карьеры.

\- Дыши глубже, - Тренер гладит его по плечам и Рэй послушно делает размеренные вдохи, от которых всё внутри подрагивает, - Хорошо. Расслабься.

Трясущиеся руки Смита цепляются за его предплечья. Будто он тонет. Дышит хоть и ровней, но пугает до усрачки. Несколько минут, чтобы одеревенелое тело на кровати чуть расслабилось и обмякло. У Тренера, конечно, есть опыт по части успокоить и привести в чувства, но здесь дело явно обстоит сложнее, чем ссора с бухим батей или выбитый на ринге палец.

\- Тебе получше? Водички хочешь?  
\- Почему ты тогда ушёл? – звучал Рэй так, словно его душили, - Меня впечатлила твоя речь. Про честь и слово, вот это всё. Мы бы сработались.  
\- Ты о чём? – руки Тренера замерли на его груди. Вот же ёбаный ты решала, Рэймонд. Как будто в мозг встроен процессор, которому как-то похуй, что здесь, собственно, происходит и в каком моральном и физическом состоянии пребывает хозяин. Вопросики сами себя не порешают. Или он говорит это всё просто чтобы скрыть неловкость? Не показывать слабость? Свою человеческую сторону?  
\- В Дублине тебя до сих пор помнят. Ты ценный кадр.  
\- Послушай, Рэй. Давай начистоту, - Тренер снял очки, сунул их в карман и потёр переносицу. Один хрен ничего не видно, - Мне этот грёбаный кредиторский паттерн отношений совсем не нравится. Сначала я должен тебе, потом ты должен мне, потом снова я тебе… Я этим твоим капитализмом сыт по горло. И страйки мне по барабану. Те русские, это было не ради долга. Просто не хотелось, знаешь, чтобы тебя там разделали на стейки у твоего же барбекю. Не мог я просто так уехать. А уж если ты раскопал всю мою биографию, то должен понимать, что мне не улыбается на старости лет снова влезать во всё это дерьмо. Что было в Дублине, то осталось в Дублине. И с кадрами у тебя полный порядок.  
\- Хороший человек на вес золота. Лишним никогда не будет.  
\- Я на дядю работать не собираюсь. И вообще, у меня своих дел по горло.  
\- Я мог бы помочь. С твоими делами.  
\- Боюсь спросить, как.  
\- Ну мало ли, крыша течёт. Проводка барахлит. Или инспекции донимают. Или там, в фургоне кардан стучит.  
\- Хочешь мне крышу подлатать? Плотничаешь на досуге? – он в красках представил себе Рэймонда, при полном параде взбирающегося по шатающейся стремянке на крышу их облезлого зала. Должно быть, виды открылись бы знатные.  
\- А ты с принципами, - хриплый задушенный смешок.  
\- Прямо как ты. У тебя и копия моей медкарты на руках, и адрес двоюродной тётки? Во всём ищешь подвох. Тяжело тебе, наверное, живётся.  
\- Это профессиональное. Не могу полагаться на случай.  
\- Я понимаю, - с сожалением отозвался Тренер и тише добавил, - Понимаю. Дело не в тебе. Вернее, нет, - он усмехнулся, вновь проходясь пальцами по чужой щеке, - Как раз в тебе всё дело.

Рэй вдруг коснулся его ладони пылающими обветренными губами, прерывисто вздохнув. В этом жесте сквозило такое отчаянье, что Тренер опешил. И просто охренел. Хотелось, конечно, обнять Смита как следует, назвать своим мальчиком и пообещать, что всё пройдёт, но он как-то стушевался. И вовсе не потому, что этот здоровый лось не тянул на мальчика, нет. Тренер назвал его по имени. Раз пять подряд. Слепо ткнулся куда-то в горячий висок, не встретив сопротивления. От наволочки пахло альпийской свежестью. От Рэя - эйфорией и пиздецом. Грёбаная кошачья мята. Как у такого человека могут быть такие мягкие волосы? Рапунцель. Чёрт его знает, какие демоны скрываются под этими шелковистыми космами цвета пшеничного поля в летнее утро.

Но волновал больше даже не ассортимент чудовищ Рэя, а тот факт, что он, Тренер, взрослый рассудительный мужик, готов без акваланга занырнуть в эту пучину, где дна не было видно как в Марианской впадине. И ради чего? Чтобы вот так просто несколько минут подышать этим запахом дорогущей парфюмерии с нотками Рэя и шлейфом безысходности? Осторожно, едва касаясь губами, попробовать на вкус его кожу? Ощутить подрагивание мокрых ресниц? Послушать прерывистые вдохи? Он, пожалуй, хотел бы вскрыть эту пуленепробиваемую раковину и поговорить с Рэем по душам. И одновременно боялся. Стоит ли ему знать? Сможет ли он помочь? Или станет только хуже? Вряд ли внутри найдётся только жемчуг.

\- Это пройдёт, - прошептал он и прижался губами к мокрой солёной щеке, искренне желая, чтобы это было правдой, - Поспишь и станет легче. Вот увидишь.  
Пройдёт, обязательно пройдёт. Как на кольце царя Соломона. И этот момент тоже. Губы у Рэя сухие и горячие. Тренер не целует, просто касается, давая возможность дышать: Смиту это и так сейчас даётся с трудом. Тот притягивает его ближе к себе, так сильно, что на мгновение дух захватывает, и уже не оставляет выбора. Да и какой здесь можно сделать выбор? Встать, чинно поправить мантию и выйти через парадный вход, не забыв свой цилиндр и трость с набалдашником?

\- Тихо-тихо, - шепчет он, с трудом отстраняясь, пока Рэймонд пытается то ли высосать из него душу, то ли сожрать, - Я здесь. Вот он я. Никуда не денусь. Осторожно, Рэй. Береги свою руку. Дай-ка её мне. Вот так.

Постепенно удаётся переключить Смита на нейтралку. Лаской, шёпотом, поглаживаниями и речитативом заверений. Да, он всё ещё здесь. Нет, он не сбежит ни в Ирландию, ни в Канаду и даже не растворится в воздухе. Ничего страшного не случится. Никаких больше катастроф на сегодня не запланировано. Это подтверждённая информация.  
Хватка слабеет, движения замедляются. Можно было бы пуститься в рефлексию на тему этих сумасшедших невротических реакций от адского пламени до шёпота ангелов, которые напрочь срывали крышу, но Тренер предпочёл лишний раз не думать. Да и обстановка как-то не располагала. Он мог пытаться найти в темноте чужой спальни ответы, но находил только губы, раз за разом раскрывающиеся навстречу.

Просто дождаться, когда Рэй успокоится и уснёт. Когда отпустит его плечо. Когда перестанет гладить по выбритому затылку трясущимися пальцами, запуская в забег по позвоночнику полчища мурашек. Когда, наконец, задышит ровно. Тогда можно будет вернуться на берег. Посидеть ещё несколько минут, наблюдая за ровной гладью водоёма, пока чудовища спят. Позволить себе последнюю вольность: поцеловать его где-то рядом с ухом, замерев так на несколько секунд. Лихорадочно втянуть носом запах как заядлый кокаинщик. Запрятать эти ощущения в тайник памяти, чтобы смаковать промозглыми вечерами будто пряный виски у камина. Маленький мальчик-повелитель больших чудовищ. Бронированный мотылёк. Самая редкая жемчужина, которая достанется лишь тому, кто выпьет всю соль моря.

Рэй проснулся от каких-то шорохов и резко приподнялся, о чём незамедлительно пожалел. Рядом раздался щелчок и в свете ночника перед ним словно джинн из волшебной лампы материализовался Банни.  
\- Доброе утро, босс. Как самочувствие?  
Смит обвёл комнату взглядом, будто находился здесь впервые. Тренера рядом не было. Всё случившееся казалось сном. Он ощущал себя выпотрошенным. Голова гудела, в горле пересохло как если бы он глотал раскалённые угли, в глаза будто насыпали песка, ресницы слиплись. На тумбочке стоял стакан воды и таблетки. Ебучий эффект бабочки в день сурка. Он теперь бесчисленное множество раз будет просыпаться в шатающейся полутёмной спальне с трещащей башкой, а меняться будут только персонажи у его кровати.  
\- Порядок, Банни, спасибо, - проскрипел он и откашлялся, усаживаясь.  
\- Тренер сказал, у Вас сильный сотряс и вывих, мол, Вам нужно в больницу. Надо было сразу конечно…

Рэй потянулся за телефоном, смахнул уведомления. «Пожалуйста, береги себя», «Напиши, когда проснёшься», «Рэй». Он пялился на собственное имя будто видел его впервые. Оно звучало в голове голосом Тренера и отдавалось внутри каким-то щемящим чувством, которое было не унять. Он провёл по щеке вниз к пересохшим губам, словно собирая след от прикосновения и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. _«Всё пройдёт, Рэй, всё будет хорошо»_.


End file.
